


Cursed (KurooKen Prince AU Oneshot)

by AnonimusUnnoan



Series: Haikyuu Headcannons/Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Best Friends, Cat Kozume Kenma, Curses, Gen, M/M, Magical Accidents, Nekoma, Prince Kuroo, Royalty, kenma is a kitten, lonely kuroo, neko kenma, prince kuroo tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: Oneshot: Au where Kuroo is a scary prince but he changes when a small baby kitten enters his life.





	Cursed (KurooKen Prince AU Oneshot)

 

            The ruler of the kingdom of Nekoma, is not a man to be trifled with. He is formidable, strategic, and clever. His leadership has been most beneficial to the growth of the kingdom, but he rules with an iron fist; and he raises his only legitimate son the same way. Kuroo is merely 18 years of age but he has learnt all there is to ruling over a large kingdom. All that his father can teach. From geography and history, to politics and finance, Kuroo Tetsuroo has aced his classes. Scholars marvel at how fat he learns and his Sensei can’t help but praise him.

            However, this is only in his studies. For there is one thing that the great Prince Kuroo hasn't learnt. Prince Kuroo has never learnt how to love. He never felt love from anyone when growing up. His father thought it a waste of time and energies. His own mother he never met. She was burnt at the stake by his father right after his birth (they suspected she had slept with another man). So, he got rid of her, when he had made sure to secure an heir. Kuroo had heard of love. But, he had in all his 18 years, never received, nor given it. He didn’t know how. For apart from his studies with his teacher and his training with the castle knights, he didn’t have much interaction with anyone else.

            Over time, Kuroo had become cold and wary of people around him. His father had drilled it into his head that the status of being a prince would make other people greedy and they would try and exploit him. That, coupled with an extensive knowledge of many fields led him to believe he was superior to the people around him. His good physique and his handsome face made him likable enough to look at but his curt standoffish behaviour made him impossible to approach.

            Kuroo often wondered what love is and how it would feel. He has never felt it from his father or his step mother. He has no friends, and the serving people avoid him. Even the knights he spars with are only there for him to battle.

            One night, something changes. The weather has been terrible all day. Hail and sleet rain down on the entire town and the people have all been forced inside their homes to take refuge from this downpour. Not a single soul roams the streets. Inside the castle things aren’t much better. A serving girl accidentally dropped a bowl of soup on Kuroo during lunch. His studies were constantly interrupted by the loud crashing of hailstones on the castle towers. He hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything. He was reprimanded by his teacher. There was no sparring session that day thanks to the hail and during supper he had to endure his father and stepmother’s usual remarks about his hair or his progress. Whatever they could find to pick on him. They always came back to his hair though. It was the one part of his mother he had carried. The wild unruly hair was supposed to have been characteristic of her. She somehow managed to style it nicely though. Kuroo never bothered. He let it flop over one of his eyes and stick out at weird angles. He only combed it after he bathed. In a way it was a sign of rebellion. He would do everything his father told him to, save this.

            Kuroo finished his supper as quickly as he could and tried to leave but his father stopped him from doing so. He wanted to know how Kuroo’s studies were going. So Kuroo had no choice but to sit with them and talk, and talk till the candles burnt low, and the wine had intoxicated the king, enough for the man to fall asleep in his own chair.

            A weary Kuroo headed back to his own chambers. Spending time with his father was exhausting. When Kuroo entered his chambers, he saw that the windows were wide open and the wind and snow were making their way into the room. Huffing loudly about careless servants and foolish maids he stomped over to the window to close it and saw a small curled up ball of fur in front of it. He bent down and poked the figure which was barely breathing. Half frozen to death, Kuroo realised it was a kitten. He was about to throw it out but a sudden soft voice made him stop. “Please don’t…”

            Something made Kuroo pick up the ragged creature and set it down in front of the roaring fire in his room. He wondered where the voice came from but couldn’t see anyone in the room with him, so he decided that his tired mind was playing tick on him. All he wants to do right now is go to be and sleep. He decided to go to bed and deal with the kitten in the morning.

            Kuroo woke up in the middle of the night to feel something soft tickling his nose. The little baby had crawled into his bed and decided that the space between his shoulder and his neck would be a nice place to cuddle into. His purring was loud, but somehow comforting. Kuroo too tired to even think of moving falls asleep again, only to be woken by a very surprised serving boy in the morning.

            When morning came, Kuroo could not bring himself to throw out the kitten. It’s soft gold and black fur was a comfort that he had never known from the people in the castle. So Kuroo decided that he would adopt the kitten despite his father’s aversion to cats. He took special care of it, brought it food and looked after it’s needs.

            But that’s not the only new thing about Kuroo. His behaviour changed completely. The courtiers and people of the castle who were previously scared of him are now astounded. For the first time in these eighteen years, they see the prince smile. Something that had been a rare enough occurrence before, was now like a feature ingrained on his face. And along with it, a small furry creature n his shoulder in its black and gold glory.                       

            Then, one night, Kuroo feels something heavy on his chest, pressing down. He opens his eyes with a jolt and his first thought is that there is no furry ball beside his neck; and his next is to scramble out of bed, because lying beside him is a young boy curled up against his side. His head is against Kuroo’s muscular arm which his small hands are clutching onto.

            The boy wakes up to Kuroo’s movements and scratches his head and turns over to go back to sleep again. Following his hand Kuroo realises that the boy’s hair is the same colour as that of the kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Haikyuu!! Headcanons that I've been writing for my friend. KurooKen is one of my most favourite parings 
> 
> Please do leave Kudos and comments if you liked this! :)
> 
> Follow my  Tumblr  if you like :3


End file.
